Qwark's Desire
by DarkVampireRatchet
Summary: Qwark finally gets the courage to ask the love of his life out but Ratchet has other plans. When Qwark finds out that Ratchet found someone new, his enemy Dr Nefarious, Qwark's world crumbles. He would get his kitten back whether it puts up a fight or not. This story is a dark and twisted love triangle as it only gets worse for poor Ratchet. This is my first fic hope u enjoy ;)


It was time. He couldn't wait anymore.

Qwark has had an interesting life, a life of heroic duties and awesomeness, a life of him saving everyone and being the hero that all wanted. But he never thought it'd turn out like this, he's in love with his sidekick of all people.

Ratchet came blasting into Qwark's life, so unexpectedly and painfully, like a broken crotchitizer. The little guy was so much more than he seemed and Qwark knew this. He was one of a kind, a sparkling gem in a pool of stones. The furball reminded the hero of himself, just lacking in the muscle department. Not that the little guy seemed to need them at all, he was almost as amazing as the great Captain Qwark himself and that's a rare achievement. The guy had been once an enemy but has seen the light and has become a perfect sidekick, not just perfect in the fighting department, however. Ratchet was hot, it took Qwark too long to realise this. Not only is Ratchet a all around good guy but he is as absolutely gorgeous, a perfectly lithe body that has just enough curves as well as a face that could almost make you melt.

How so much has changed, the feelings towards the guy went from hate, to jealousy, to admiration to, well… Love. That's why Qwark was flipping through a magazine, trying to find the perfect Valentine gift a week away from the special day. Trying to find the gift for someone he had felt feelings for for a long time, he can't say when he felt this way but he can say for sure that a couple of years ago he had finally realised what these feelings were. He realised why he was jealous of the girls Ratchet dated or even glanced at, why he always wanted to be around Ratchet as much as possible, not even to find an adventure anymore and why he hated the fact that Ratchet never gave Qwark the attention he gave to those other whores. Ratchet hasn't had the chance to sleep with anyone, Qwark made sure of that. Being the man he was he had enough cash to make sure that no one got that close to Ratchet, he knew of those lonely nights that Ratchet had where the Lombax got desperate and went to find some quick love, some specially mixed drinks and the little guy would wake up thinking he had too much to drink and passed out. Oh how naive he was, it only made him the more cuter, it only made Qwark need him more, need him to keep that innocence and purity until it was their time. He didn't want Ratchet to waste himself on some cheap slut who thinks she's good enough because of her fake tits and plastic appearance or some bimbo Ratchet thinks he loves while he stares at her ass. Breaking him and Talwyn up was the hardest trick to pull, they could almost work together. Oh well, there's no room for her in this relationship. Once Qwark gets Ratchet, he isn't planning on sharing his precious kitten around.

Ratchet is blind right now, he just doesn't see the perfection that stands in front of him every day, the only person who's good enough for the Lombax's touches, his kisses and his love. Ratchet must already have these feelings as well, at least to some extent, why else does he stick around? Yes. All Qwark needs to do is confess his feelings and woo the guy, the little fluffball won't know what hit him and will jump straight into his arms, maybe Qwark would even get more than kisses… Anyway. He was getting off track. He needs to find the perfect gift for the guy, something that will make the Lombax see how flawless their love was, how perfect everything will be if he lets him in, both literally and rhetorically. Qwark threw down the magazine. That's it! He finally had the perfect gift in mind. The giant green man shot up and raced outside, boarding his ship and going to the store that held something that he knew Ratchet wouldn't be able to resist.

A loud sigh could be heard echoing in a large garage. It is a particularly hot day on Veldin, even though Ratchet didn't mind the heat he still felt really dehydrated. The water pump had broken and he was trying to fix it all with a blazing migraine, sure he wasn't much of a plumber but after the last one flooded his last apartment, he's settled with fixing things himself. Clank watched over him while he repaired the pump, the little robot usually did this with such fascination. Not that the Lombax complained, he liked having someone to chat with while he fixed Aphelion or re-adjustied the air conditioning. He knew that Valentine's Day was coming up and despite the happy and romantic occasion, he felt miserable and lonely thinking about it. Him and Talwyn had a messy separation, only a month ago, too. He had a romantic evening planned, it would've been perfect. During one of his adventures he had found a beautiful hidden flower garden on Kerwan. It isn't visited often at all and is quite far from the main city, it was a perfect location to have a romantic walk on. He thought him and Tal really had something, but at least they've still managed to stay friends despite the accusations of cheating and crude insults. He broke out of his saddened daze when he realised that he was still tightening a bolt that was already screwed in. Seeing that the job was done he looked at Clank who gave him a smile despite having a sad and worried look in those green optics.

Ratchet saw this and sighed. "Clank… Really. I'm fine." Clank looked to the ground and then up to Ratchet. "I hope so…" he slowly answered. Ratchet nodded and smiled.


End file.
